1. Technical Field
The present invention relates a camera module and a control method thereof.
2. Background Art
Today's mobile communication terminals are equipped with various functions, such as photography and video chat, in addition to delivering voice signals. For this, it has become practically essential that the small camera module mounted in the mobile communication terminal has the auto focusing (AF) function. The AF driving function of the AF cameral module is handled by an actuator inside the camera.
The actuator is supplied with electric power to move the lens barrel in which the lens is installed. When electric power is initially supplied to the camera module, the actuator can possibly make the lens barrel collide with other parts such as the housing (which houses the lens barrel), a coil attached to the housing or a Hall sensor attached inside of the housing, while moving the lens barrel initially for driving the AF function. This phenomenon can cause not only a “tick” noise but also damage by collision between the lens barrel and other parts collided, in the camera module, when the power is turned on. Accordingly, a measure is demanded to prevent the damage and remove the noise during the initial moving of the lens barrel when the AF function of the camera module is driven.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korea Patent Publication No. 2006-0088155 (AN APPARATUS AND METHOD FOR LENS' POSITION CONTROL OF CAMERA MODULE; laid open on Aug. 4, 2006).